Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{3.600\times 10^{2}} {3.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{3.600} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{2}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.20 \times 10^{2\,-\,0}$ $= 1.20 \times 10^{2}$